


Changing Sky

by SnowyScales



Series: Fated Sky [6]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling, Katekyou Hitman Reborn!
Genre: Alternate Universe - Soulmates, M/M, Panic Attacks, Soulmate-Identifying Marks, Violence
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-02-11
Updated: 2016-07-24
Packaged: 2018-05-19 18:35:56
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 1,611
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5976979
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SnowyScales/pseuds/SnowyScales
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Your Words can change. Sometimes this is for the worse. Other time, for the better.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

The day Xanxus got his Words, he destroyed several rooms in the Vongola mansion before his siblings and their Guardians managed to calm him down.

 

His words said _I reject you._ ( _What did I do?_ )

 

He was ten.

 

A year later he destroyed several more rooms, when his Words turned Sky orange.

 

Not only would his soulmate fucking reject him, they would quite likely feel dissonance between them ( _why_ _me?_ ).

 

Almost six years later, he was put on ice by his father, after he discovered he was adopted and fell into a furious rage.

 

Eight years later he awakens to news that his eldest brothers ( _adopted brothers_ ) are dead ( _not Frederico, no_ ).

 

He goes to Japan; fights the CDEF trash's trash son ( _weak fluffy-headed trash_ ); gives up on being Vongola Decimo.

 

The future trash boss obviously infected him, because he starts being nicer to his men. He stops having those who fail missions killed, or leaving those who fall behind or get injured to die. He can tell his men appreciate it, they are flourishing and becoming even closer as a result. He isn't too much nicer than normal, though. They are the Varia, and they cannot afford to be weak. But… they can afford to protect and look out for each other. ( _It works for the fluffy trash, so why not for them?_ )

 

Xanxus never looks at the words on his wrist except for by accident. He can't stand to see his soulmates rejection. So months go by before Xanxus notices the change.

 

His Words now say _Thanks for saving me_.


	2. Chapter 2

Changing Sky

SnowyScales

 

 

Xanxus and his Varia were in the middle of battle, in a quickly deserted street in Rome, when he noticed the civilian standing at the entrance of the street. The civilian _with a baby_. He launched himself over the car he was using as cover, and rushed the civilian man.

 

“Get down!” he barked at the man, shoving him and the baby behind some debris. Making sure the civilian had done what he was told, Xanxus threw himself back out into the fire fight, fists blazing with orbs of flame.

 

He slammed the ball of flames into one of Ragno Famiglia trash, and launched himself at the next opponent as the smoking corpse fell to the ground. Nearby, Squalo took out several of the Ragno members as they tried to rush him all at once, sword flashing quick like lightning.

 

Eventually there were no more enemies to fight, and Xanxus and Squalo stopped, still ready to start fighting again. Xanxus' intuition screamed.

 

Something wasn't right.

 

That's when they heard the piercing wail of a terrified child. As one, Xanxus and Squalo whirled around to face the direction that Xanxus had stashed the civilians that had accidentally walked in on the battle.

 

Several Ragno scum had taken advantage of the fights chaotic nature in order to sneak around behind them, and take the two civilians captive. The child cried loudly in the cruel grip of one of the men, while another held the half-conscious adult. A third stood between them, while two more flanked them.

 

“Give up, Varia, or they die,” said the third, smirking cruelly.

 

Xanxus snarled, a ball of Wrath flames growing in his hand. The man's smirk grew wider, and the one holding the child levelled a knife at their throat. The civilian man became very still.

 

“Teddy!” he cried out, trying to break free of his captors grip. The Ragno member hit him across the face, making his slump again, head hanging to the ground.

 

“Stop hiding behind civilians, and fight me like the men you aren't, trash!” Xanxus snarled at them, fists clenching. The man holding the child pressed the knife into the child's neck, and the baby began to wail louder as blood began to well down their neck.

 

The civilian adult twitched at the screaming of the baby. He lifted his head, fury-filled eyes bleeding orange.

 

“How. Dare. You. Hurt. My. SON!” The orange bled into his hair, and then the civilian was wreathed in orange flames. Sky flames. He slammed his head into his captors nose, and broke free as the man screamed from the unexpected pain. Blood gushing from his broken nose.

 

While the Ragno were distracted by the sudden Activation of a civilian Sky, Xanxus and Squalo rushed in to engage them. Squalo headed for the middle Ragno, running him through with ease, before decapitating the one who'd been flanking the civilian. Xanxus quickly took out the Ragno holding the child, grabbing the crying baby from the trash as they fell. He cradled the child to his chest, and removed the head of the other Ragno with a well-placed fireball. The Ragno suffering from the headbutt was incinerated by the civilian's flames.

 

Squalo caught the civilian as his flames winked out, and he stumbled from the sudden fatigue. He held the new Sky up as Xanxus approached with the baby. The gruff Varia leader held the child out to it's father.

 

“I believe this belongs to you,” he said. The other Sky's lips twitched in what would have been a smile, as he took the precious bundle from Xanxus.

 

“Thank you for saving him,” he said, smiling down at the baby as he comforted him, wiping tears and snot from the child's face.

 

Xanxus stilled at the words. In the past year, his Words had changed multiple times. And the words this unknown civilian Sky had just spoken, were the ones now written on his skin. He caught the civilian's arm, pulling off his wristguard despite their angry complaint, to read the Words written there. _Get down!_ Stared back at him in orange text.

 

He let their wrist go, and staring straight into their eyes, he rolled up his sleeve, and offered him his arm. Delicate fingers brushed over the Words there, and pulled back. The civilian, a stunned look in his eyes, swallowed thickly.

 

“My names Xanxus Vongola,” Xanxus said quietly, calmly. The last thing he wanted was to frighten off his soulmate. The other man was staring at him in shock.

 

“I… I'm Harry. Potter. Harry Potter,” he stuttered out. Xanxus gave his soulmate – _his soulmate!_ – a wild, roguish grin.

 

“It is an absolute pleasure to have finally made your acquaintance,” Xanxus said, dredging up remnants of his early childhood etiquette classes. Harry squeaked and blushed a delightful shade of red, which Xanxus eyed with smug possessiveness. This was _his_ soulmate.

 

Neither paid attention to Squalo, slapping his face with his hand in the background. ' _So corny, boss, oh my_ god _. This is so embarrassing to listen to and watch,_ ' the swordsman thought. He coughed into his fist.

 

“Uh, boss, sorry to interrupt your… moment… but we need to get Mr Potter and the child to Varia Headquarters, so we can debrief him on flames,” the Rain Guardian interjected. When he got back to the mansion, he was getting drunk. While he was proud of how Xanxus had grown over the last few years, he never wanted to see that look on his bosses face again. Alcohol would hopefully wipe the horrifying memory of Xanxus being _courteous_ from his brain. Luss was _never_ going to believe this.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> so this is my longest chap so far for, like, all of my Fated Skies multiverse fics. writing fight scenes is harrrd!


	3. Chapter 3

It's when they're safely inside a house, guarded by several of Xanxus' men, that the adrenaline of the battle wears off, and Harry's vision starts to slide sideways. The world becomes fuzzy, his head feels like it's stuffed with cotton-wool wrapped bees, and it's only Harry's death grip on Teddy that stops him from dropping the child.

 

His chest and throat hurts, and he vaguely feels somebody catch him as his legs collapse underneath him. All he can hear is the rhythmic thudding whoosh of rushing blood in his ears, and all he can think about is the horrifying thought that Teddy could have died, what if things had gone wrong, gone differently, Teddy could have _died he could have died and oh god_. Harry doesn't feel himself shaking violently, or the way he's gasping likes he's dying, or the tears that are trickling down his cheeks.

 

He can barely hear snatches of sentences, like he's listening through molasses.

 

“ _He's – attack!_ ” “ _Harry – listen – ou nee – breathe! Harr – athe with – ! That's i – ! In and – three – five – . And out – two –_ seven. That's it, you're doing good.”

 

Harry comes back to awareness slowly, feeling the weight of Teddy in his arms, the comforting warmth of a body to his back and arms around them both. His throat and chest are killing him, and his head feels fuzzy, and he all-around just feels plain exhausted. The arms around him tighten as he shifts.

 

“Hey,” Xanxus says gently, voice rumbling in the chest Harry's head is laying on.

 

“What happened?” Harry croaked out, and coughed violently as his throat protested the sounds.

 

“You had a panic attack.” Xanxus shifted, pulling Harry and Teddy further into his arms. Harry groaned painfully, hand going up to rub the crusty salted tear tracks from his cheeks.

 

“Dammit,” he said grumpily, yawning loudly, “again?” He sighed quietly into Xanxus' chest. “I hate how tired I feel after. I need to stay awake, need to protect Teddy…”

 

Xanxus gently pressed his face to Harry's hair. “You sleep, Harry, I'll protect Teddy for you. I'll protect both of you, I promise.” Harry chuffed sleepily.

 

“You _better_ ,” he said, voice sleepily promising _death_. Xanxus ducked his head down, hiding his suddenly inexplicably burning face in a combination of both their hair. He was pretty sure that that tone of voice shouldn't make him feel so… hot under the collar.

 

When Harry woke, he'd be safely ensconced in the Varia mansion.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> because i refuse to believe Harry wouldn't have had the mother of all panic attacks after everything calmed down after the war, and wouldn't have continued having them afterwards, he's been through so much shit

**Author's Note:**

> the final piece of the Soul Words puzzle – they are always the first words said, they don't always have a match, they can change colours depending on if the person awakens their Flames, they always turn grey when the speaker dies, and they can change words.


End file.
